Grateful Dead
December 10, 1965 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ('San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party II', with Jefferson Airplane, the Great Society, John Handy Quintet, Mystery Trend, Gentlemen's Band. The first Bill Graham show at the Fillmore & The first show as The Grateful Dead) January 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party III, with Great Society, Mystery Trend & Gentlemen's Band) May 7, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (with The Great Society, The Charlatans & Billy Moses Blues Bag) June 3-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Mothers) July 3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) July 15-17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Grassroots & Sunshine) August 12-13, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Country Joe & the Fish) September 16-17, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) October 8, 1966 Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA (supporting Bola Sete, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) December 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Redding) January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 27-28, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) July 31-August 5, 1967 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (supporting Jefferson Airplane) January 20, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Eureka, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 2-3, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 15-17, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 30-September 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA November 7-10, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 31, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service, It's A Beautiful Day & Santana) May 2-3, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Mongo Santamaria) May 28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (People's Park Bail Ball benefit with Aum, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Bangor Flying Circus, Elvin Bishop Group, Jefferson Airplane & Santana) October 5, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Byrds & Poco) October 24-25, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Sons of Champlin, Doug Kershaw & Hot Tuna) February 12, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY February 20, 1970 Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 21, 1970 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 11 & 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY March 22-23, 1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL May 16, 1970 Temple University Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) December 31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Stoneground) May 27, 1973 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (with The Allman Brothers Band) July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Allman Brothers Band & The Band) July 30-August 1, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (supported by The Band]] June 4, 1978 University of California, Santa Barbara, CA (Supported by Warren Zevon) June 5, 1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (Supported by Warren Zevon) June 7-8, 1980 Folsom Field, Univ. of Colorado, Boulder, CO (Supported by Warren Zevon)